explodingtntfandomcom-20200222-history
If Pink Sheep Got a Job
If Pink Sheep Got a Job is a video published on ExplodingTNT's channel. In it, we see what would happen if Pink Sheep got a job. Official Description Everyone eventually needs to get some sort of job to help support themselves. This also includes sheep. Pink Sheep to be exact. What would happen if Pink Sheep decided he wanted to prove everyone wrong by showing them he can successfully get a job and act like a normal person? How long till he gets fired...? Plot Pink Sheep is jumping around a field, until Failboat approaches him and asks Pink Sheep what he is doing with his life. Pink Sheep answers that he punches people into lava and makes fun of Purple Shep on a daily basis. Failboat rephrases the question and explains slightly more in-depth, saying that Pink Sheep needs to work and do something with his life. Pink Sheep quickly references that ExplodingTNT doesn't do much with his life either. The camera quickly jumps to ExplodingTNT at his house, having a party with a chicken and saying it's face smells good. The camera jumps back to the field and Failboat counters that "ExplodingTNT doesn't count because he's just a mouse." He continues to tell Pink Sheep that he needs a job until Pink Sheep finally agrees to get a job. The next scene is held at WcDonalds, the location where Pink Sheep will get a job. Superidiot55 approaches the counter and asks for a cheeseburger. Pink Sheep declines giving Superidiot55 a cheeseburger, and instead Superidiot55 receives the life lesson that he's ugly. Soon later a player comes to the counter and asks for chicken nuggets. Pink Sheep declines again because "you are not Prankster Gangster enough for chicken nuggets." The customer walks towards Pink Sheep's supervisor and tells him Pink Sheep is a bad employee. The supervisor looks at Pink Sheep to see him serving The Baby (who in this appearance, has a mustache) a cheeseburger. The Baby leaves and comments to the supervisor that Pink Sheep is a great employee. The supervisor turns around and kills the first player. In the next scene, Purple Shep comes into WcDonalds and asks for a cheeseburger. Pink Sheep declines, saying that Purple Shep has to pay if he wants food. Purple Shep admits he has no money and asks if he can have it now. Pink Sheep says no. This continues multiple times until Purple Shep offers a deadbush, and Pink Sheep instantly gives Purple Shep many cheeseburgers. Pink Sheep is in the manager's office in the next scene. The supervisor says that Pink Sheep's job is getting out of hand. The supervisor attempts to fire Pink Sheep, until Pink Sheep suddenly kills the supervisor and says the manager is actually fired. In the next scene, Ashley in a work outfit tells Pink Sheep they have to work together to make the food in time, because there are lots of angry customers. Ashley makes some burgers and tosses them to Pink Sheep. Ashley turns around to see Pink Sheep, who just digested all of the burgers. In the final scene, Pink Sheep is in the kitchen by himself, until Ashley walks in and is excited that she got employee of the month. Pink Sheep kills Ashley and claims he should have gotten the reward. Pink Sheep then leaves and WcDonalds blows up. Trivia * It is revealed that Purple Shep has became a Noob, after he gives a deadbush to Pink Sheep for cheeseburgers. Category:Videos Category:Pink Sheep